Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording the elapsed time from the time of entry to the time of exit, used in a recreation hall or the like which provides a game in which a player passes through a complicated maze defined by wooden walls.
Recently, there has been devised and implemented a game, called a "grandmaze," in which a recreation hall is partitioned by about 2-meter high wooden walls to define a complicated maze for players to pass therethrough from the entrance via predetermined points to the exit.
Thus, since this game has a remarkable element of competition against the time required for passage, a recorder which records the time required is necessary.
When a conventional time recorder is used for this purpose, it has been only possible to print the entry time and exit time in hours and minutes (not possible in seconds) on time cards carried by players as admission tickets.
What must be recorded in this game is the time required in passage. Because of the nature of the game competing against elapsed time, it must be recorded on a time card clearly and the unit of time must be the second. However, conventional time recorders have no such function
To solve the above problem, it is essential, besides expressing time in seconds, for the recorder at the exit to identify players and find their points of time of entry.
To this end, there could be contemplated a method which comprises printing different identification numbers on different time cards which serve as admission tickets, wherein when a player inserts his time card into the time recorders at the entrance and the exit, he is required to input his identification number through the ten-key pad. In this case, the printed entry time and the identification number are stored as a set in the input recorder and this stored data is transmitted to the output recorder. However, this makes it necessary to provide an exclusive storage device and a transmission line connecting the input and output recorders. Forcing players to input their identification numbers into the recorders in this manner is extremely unsuitable when the condition that this recreation hall is utilized by children as well is taken into consideration. Further the provision of an exclusive storage device and a transmission line poses a new problem that the cost of equipment increases.